Broken Beyond Repair
by maldita08
Summary: Title change:former Maybe.Wolfram’s thoughts when he broke up with Yuuri. Side fic to Wolfram’s out of my life. Songfic Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't have any claim over Kyo Kara Maou. The song Maybe belongs to Neocolors.

Summary: Wolfram's thoughts when he broke up with Yuuri. Side fic to Wolfram's out of my life. Songfic Oneshot

Genre: Angst/Romance

A/N: No happy ending. You've been warned. And I changed the she to they on second line to the last of the lyrics. Thanks to my wonderful beta-editor Hareta!! I don't know what I'm going to do without you! Sorry, it took me so long to post this one. Oh well, on with the story.

_**Maybe**_

_There I was _

_Waiting for a chance_

_Hoping that you'll understand_

_The things I wanna say_

Wolfram being Wolfram always expressed his feelings for Yuuri every time he got the chance.

He always said that Yuuri belonged to him but the double-black never seemed to appreciate or even acknowledge it.

_As my love went stronger than before_

_I wanna see you more and more_

_But you closed your door_

At first, the flaxen-haired knight held on to the engagement purely to save face. But as he got to know the Maou, he slowly but steadily fell in love with him.

He fell for the king not because he's a wimp. Not because of his status. Not because of his attractive face and innocent smile but because _Yuuri was Yuuri and that was all there was to it._

_Why don't you try_

_To open up your heart_

_I won't take too much of your time_

If Yuuri would only recognize him as his fiancé, he wouldn't demand so much from the boy king.

If the ruler could just see past the fact that Wolfram was a guy, the blond knew they would be happy.

He knew both of them would be satisfied and neither of them would suffer heartbreak.

"_Yuuri? When are we getting married?" the fair-haired swordsman asked innocently._

_Yuuri stiffened. "We can't get married," he said in a quiet voice._

"_I can't understand why we can't get married. Tell me. Tell me, why!" Wolfram shouted. He could not comprehend what Yuuri just said._

"_We're both guys for Shinou's sake! We can't be together!" The ruler of the Great Demon Kingdom shouted back. Clearly annoyed._

"_That's just a lame excuse of a wimp like you!" he yelled before storming out of the room._

_The raven-haired king failed to see the tears falling from the soldier's emerald orbs._

_I believed what you said to me_

_We should set each other free_

_That's how you wanted it to be_

_Yuuri and Wolfram had another fight. For Yuuri, it was a part of their daily routine so he hadn't paid much attention to it._

_But for Wolfram, he finally reached his limit._

"_So this is nothing but a mistake for you all this time, huh?" the blond said, his voice cold and his face emotionless. The only thing that betrayed his façade was the hurt evident in his emerald gaze._

"_Yes." The black-haired king said exasperatedly._

"_Fine." The Maou's fiancé said curtly._

_Yuuri blinked once. Then twice. A dumb expression on his face._

_Wolfram turned on his heels and walked to the door._

"_Wolf! Wait!" The dark-eyed boy said after the fair-haired knight._

"_The papers would be ready for you to sign tomorrow morning. At last you'll have your freedom back." He replied, his back facing his king and his voice detached._

"_Wolfram!" The half-demon ruler said agitatedly._

"_Good night, Your Majesty." His voice quivered from his effort holding his tears back. Then, he finally turned the knob and let himself out of their room. No. Heika's room._

_That night, he lied in his gigantic bed. Alone and cold._

_Maybe it's wrong to say please love me to_

'_Cause I know you'll never do_

_Somebody else is waiting there inside for you_

_Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day_

'_Cause I know they're here to stay_

_But I know to whom you should belong._

He should never have asked Yuuri to love him the same way he did the Maou because there was no way that the sovereign of Shin Makoku would love someone like him.

In addition to that, he knows that the monarch would not even notice if he would be gone. If anything, the obsidian-eyed boy would probably be glad because there were a lot of noble and beautiful _girls_ that would be more than willing to take his place as the king's betrothed.

If he hadn't foolishly believed that, in time, Yuuri would love him too, he wouldn't end up like this.

He wouldn't end up with his heart broken beyond repair.

_Owari_

maldita08: What do you think? Is it good? Leave a review so I'll know what you think and use it to improve my story!!


End file.
